


Vida

by Klaushunlove



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Addict Tweek Tweak, Español | Spanish, M/M, Me gusta que mi personaje favorito sufra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: Tweek se hubiera salvado si simplemente hubiera sido amado por las dos personas más importantes de cada niño. Tweek se hubiera salvado si hubiera sido amado por sus padres.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Leopold "Butters" Stotch & Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 5





	Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. :)  
> Hace mil años que no escribo nada, pero aquí vamos.  
> Espero que quienes lean esto, disfruten de la lectura. <3  
> #CríticasConstructivasSiempreSonBienvenidas (:

Tweek hubiera sido un niño hermoso y sano si no fuera por sus padres. Ellos, jóvenes y enamorados no sabían que hacer con un niño que venía en camino ¿como se cambia un pañal? ¿Cuando se debe bañar? ¿Qué es lo que debe comer? En fin, ellos no querían al niño, pero tampoco tenían los recursos para abortar, ni es que tampoco hubiera estado legalizado ¿qué es lo que podían hacer? Tener al niño era el único camino a seguir, a pesar de su renuencia.

Cuando nació el niño, gritó más fuerte que otros bebés en aquella sala de maternidad, rubio como sus abuelos maternos y rechoncho y rosado. Al niño lo llamaron Tweek.

Cuando llegaron a casa, con el nuevo chico no querían hacer nada. Tweek era un problema, una molestia.

-¡No quiero al niño, Richard! ¿Es que no lo entidades? Ese niño me hizo engordar, me duelen los pecho por culpa suya y no para de llorar. Richard, no quiero a ese niño en mi casa.-

Clarisse Tweak estaba llorando mientras se escuchaban los gritos del bebé y Richard Tweak trataba de consolar a su esposa.

-Cálmate cariño, tengo una idea que vi en televisión cuando era niño y que ayudaba a callar a los bebés.-

-Cariño, ¿qué tenemos en el alijo de licores?.-

Clarisse, confundida, le dijo que tenían un ron y tres botellas de vino.

-¡Perfecto! Cariño, saca un poco de leche y verás la solución para que terminen los llantos de Tweek.-

Desde ese día, el destino de Tweek estaba ya condenado.

Años después de que sus padres le mezclarán su leche con ron y otros licores, lo habían hecho alcohólico aunque por supuesto, sin la conciencia de Tweek, que pensaba, en su inocencia, era normal sentir ansiedad y desesperación por no tener su leche.

Los señores Tweak aprovecharon la condición de su hijo para castigar y divertirse a su costa, pues les causaba la mayor de las gracias que su hijo les suplicara y rogaría por su leche, leche que al final decidieron cortar de manera abrupta, reemplazando el líquido por café.

Tweek estaba confundido. Sus padres ya no le daban leche, pero le estaban dando un líquido café y agrio que al principio no le gustaba.

-Tienes que tomar todo el café, hijo. Tienes que probar el producto que vendemos en nuestra cafetería.- 

Le decía su padre con regularidad. Y desde tiernos 4 años, que toma café a todas horas y a cada momento. 

Un tiempo después siente algo extraño en su café, pero su padre le dice que no hay nada raro, y que debe tomar su café como lo hace siempre. Tweek no sabía que lo estaban enganchando con metanfetamina.

Con el tiempo, Tweek se da cuenta de que es lo que tiene su café, y se desespera ¿por qué sus padres le daban eso? ¿Que es lo que querían?

Tienes que tomar todo el café, hijo. Le decía su padre. Porque si no, te tendremos que vender como esclavo, y tú no quieres ser un esclavo. 

A los 10 años, Tweek ve al niño más hermoso que haya visto en su vida. Tiene un sombrero azul, y está rodeado de dos amigos, uno Moreno y otro ligeramente más gordito que su amigo moreno. Y a esa edad es cuando conoce a su mejor amigo, a Butters.

Ambos se dan cuenta de que les gustan los niños y que sus amores nunca los tomarían en cuenta.  
O eso pensó, hasta que peleó con Craig, que era quien le gustaba.

Desde esa pelea, se hizo amigo y luego novio de Craig. Por una vez en su vida, estaba feliz. O al menos, en lo exterior.   
En su casa, sus padres ya casi no le hablaban y ya no podía subsistir su día sin su café, tanto así que decidió tomar la decisión que lo llevaría a su muerte. Inyectar en vez de tomar.

-Butters, me preocupa Tweek.-

La declaración de Graig hizo preocupar aún más al rubio amigo de Tweek, pues también lo notaba más nervioso, sintió que estaba ocultando cosas.

-A mi también me está preocupando, Craig. Tengo la sensación de que nos está ocultando cosas.-

Tweek, mientras tanto, estaba en su habitación usando su alijo habitual de drogas, sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, total si ni sus padres se preocupan por él ¿por qué el resto debe hacerlo?

Pero el niño no midió correctamente el veneno que se estaba metiendo en su cuerpo y, finalmente, sucumbió a sus demonios, dejando este mundo a los 16 años.

Se hubiera salvado si sus padres hubieran estado en casa, o si simplemente lo hubieran amado. Se hubiera salvado si Tweek hubiera tenido la suficiente autoestima, que sus padres se la bajaban a cada momento, como para pedir ayuda. Tweek se hubiera salvado si simplemente no hubiera nacido.

En el funeral del chico, y sin sorpresa, los únicos que lloraban era su novio, quien estaba con el corazón roto, y su amigo, que estaba absolutamente destrozado


End file.
